


Possesston

by Jude_The_Dude



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Involuntary Suicide, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Possesion, Possessed Preston, Possesston, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is some dark shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_The_Dude/pseuds/Jude_The_Dude
Summary: Preston has felt a bit off lately. He goes to Max's house for some time off but things take a much darker turn than he expected.





	Possesston

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch Max gets a hurt. He needs a bandaid. :( Poor Max.

Preston had felt like something was...off lately. He hadn’t felt like his normal self. He’d been sleepwalking and hardly eating and then blacking out and waking up in the kitchen covered in blood. The first time he’d freaked out, screaming and crying for no one to hear - considering his grandmother is nearly deaf - until he saw the half eaten raw steak on the counter and threw up on the kitchen floor.

 

Now he was on his way to his boyfriend’s house hoping to get some time to relax. He’d kept the steak thing to himself but his blackouts were growing more frequent and he was growing more concerned.  As long as he didn’t black out at Max’s house he’d be fine. He arrived without trouble, parking his car in Max’s driveway and walking up to door, ringing the bell and stepping back to admire the fancy house. A few moments later the door opened to reveal his short, fluffy-haired boyfriend.

 

“Hey, Pres.” He leaned up to kiss him and walked back into the house, leaving Preston to follow and lock up behind him. “Parents aren’t home, so the house is ours for the next couple of hours.”

 

“Lovely.” Preston beamed and followed Max up to his room, looking behind him quickly when he felt a presence. He saw nothing and sighed, turning back to Max who was a few feet ahead of him. He rushed up to his boyfriend and followed him into the room, watching as Max tossed himself onto the bed and turned on his Xbox One. Preston crawled onto the bed alongside him as Max grabbed the controllers, handing one to Preston and looking  through his games.

 

Preston felt that same eerie presence again and glanced off to the side, noticing a dark silhouette that didn’t seem to be a shadow, but some sort of gas in the shape of a human. His eyes went wide and he felt his throat close up when he tried to speak. He simply  reached over to grab Max, very hesitant and very cautious, tugging on his sleeve and staring straight as the figure before him.

 

“What is it, babe?” Max asked, focused on the screen for a moment before slowly turning to look at Preston. Preston repeatedly tried to speak but all that came from his mouth was a broken whimper. The figure dissipated into the air and Max simply wrapped his arms around the shaking, teary-eyed boy. “Hey, what’s  wrong?”

 

 _He didn’t see it? How did he not see that?_ Preston thought, concerned and terrified. He turned and curled his long, lanky body into Max’s much smaller form and let himself calm down in his embrace.  They stayed like that for a few minutes before Max piped up again, curious.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Oh. It’s  nothing.” Preston decided there was no point in making a big deal of the situation. “I just...haven’t been sleeping much, lately. I thought I saw something, I guess.” He chuckled against Max’s chest, brushing off the idea that what he saw was anything more than a minor hallucination. Max pulled away a bit to look Preston in the eyes, concerned.

 

“You really should rest. Lay down.”

 

“No, no, no! I came to spend time with you! I’ll sleep when I get home. I promise.” Preston smiled weakly, much to Max’s disapproval, but he let him stay up anyway. They usually ended up falling asleep on Max’s bed later in the day anyway. They went back to the Xbox, playing video games for a while before they got “distracted”.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of wet kisses and panting as Preston straddled Max, ravaging the other’s mouth with his tongue. Max flipped their positions, holding Preston’s hands over his head and kissing down his neck, biting his collarbone, sucking and leaving a bruise as the boy below him whimpered and moaned. Preston opened his eyes halfway to look down at Max and saw the same dark figure standing behind his boyfriend. His eyes went wide and he gasped, his blood suddenly going from flaming to ice cold as he scrambled back to the headboard, accidentally hitting Max’s chin with his knee.

 

“Ow! What the fuck, Preston?!”

 

“Max!” His voice cracked and he looked down at Max, then quickly up at the silhouette. Max turned to follow Preston’s eyes and the figure disappeared as soon as he faced it. He turned back to Preston and raised a brow, licking his teeth that had hit each other from the impact of Preston’s knee. “I-I’m so sorry...I just. I’ll be right back.”  He rushed off the bed, nearly taking a tumble to the floor on his way to the bathroom. He just needed to wash his face and he’d be fine; he was just tired, that was it.

 

He turned on the faucet in Max’s pristine bathroom and rinsed his face off with the cool water, looking up at himself in the mirror and sighing as he waited for his heartbeat to reach a normal pace. Suddenly Preston’s reflection began to darken from the bottom up until it was gone and in its place was the gaseous figure that was taunting him. He took a step back, his legs trembling as the figure slowly escaped the mirror and drew closer.

 

“M-Max…” His voice came out in a strained whimper that even he hardly heard. The silhouette became more gaseous but did not disappear- instead it came closer and entered Preston’s mouth and nose, making it impossible for him to breath. He choked and gagged, tears welling up in his eyes and falling in a river of silent sobs. He fell to his knees and scratched at his throat, trying to scream; trying to breath but to no avail. Once this intangible demon was finished filling his body, the boy closed his eyes and hunched over, gasping and coughing before suddenly he was taken away from the front lines. He was no longer in control and he had no idea what was going on. He’d never had an out of body experience before, but here he was watching himself wash his tear stained face and smile in the mirror.

 

His pupils were dilated and his smile was crooked- Max would find it concerning for sure. He watched himself look around the bathroom before opening one of the drawers and grabbing a pair of scissors. _What...What do I need those for?_ Preston thought as he watched his stolen body open the bathroom door and waltz out, back to the bed to an aggravated Max.

 

“Preston, are you okay? Seriously, that was fucked-” He was cut off by ‘Preston’ kissing him roughly as he slipped the scissors into the back of his pants so that Max wouldn’t notice them. He made his way on top of the other and continued kissing him until he was blushing and panting beneath him. _Max, that’s not me! Max- look at his eyes dammit!_ Preston wanted to cry; he was terrified. This all felt like a bad dream- wait, that was exactly it! It had to be a nightmare! But how could he wake himself up?

 

Max was confused but not complaining as Preston shoved his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around and sucking on Max’s tongue. Max let out a breathy moan as Preston bit down on his tongue but suddenly his eyes widened when the pressure was too much. Before he could warn Preston that he was hurting him Max felt his boyfriend’s teeth go straight through his tongue and he started screaming as blood poured out over his shirt. Preston spit the small chunk of meat out on the bed and smirked at Max as the boy began bawling, tears filled with terror and agony.

 

As Max screamed and cried like a pained child, trying vainly to stop the bleeding by covering his mouth, Preston pulled the scissors out from behind him and caressed the trembling boy’s face before swiftly piercing his left eye with the blades. Somehow he was able to emit a louder and even more shrill cry that caused the true, painfully observant Preston to scream and sob internally, feeling a growing nausea that couldn’t  be quelled.

 

 _Max! Oh, God, Max- I’m so sorry!_ He hoped and prayed with everything he had that this was a dream- a horrendous nightmare. It was as if he physically couldn’t look away. His eyes were connected to whatever sick beast was inhabiting his body and he was forced to watch as it yanked the scissors from Max’s eye and jammed them into his abdomen. The boy coughed up blood and tears seemed to flow endlessly from his eyes. This Preston-masked demon began stabbing him repeatedly, with no restraint and no remorse.

 

If Preston had any connection to his body he would have begun to vomit and he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop. He couldn’t watch this- but he was unable to look away. All he could do was watch Max suffer and there was absolutely nothing he could do to save him. It felt eternal, this nightmare that he was watching play out before him. He was still stabbing Max even when the pool of blood was twice the size of the boy; even when he’d stopped moving and his remaining eye went blank. Preston was wishing, begging for it all to stop. He couldn’t watch anymore.

Suddenly the blood-soaked hand that clenched the scissors stopped midway and Preston slipped off of Max and off of the bed. He wandered into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror with a demented smile, blood spattered all over him. _Fucking Hell. What have I done? No- I didn’t do this. This isn’t me._ He dropped the scissors into the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, looking over the medication. Finding a bottle of sleeping pills, he took them and twisted them open. _That’s right- Max has insomnia. But why…_ He then took a handful of the sleeping pills and swallowed them, following them with a handful of faucet water. _Oh- oh God…_ He proceeded to down the rest of the bottle, swallowing more water along with it and throwing the empty bottle into the sink.

 

He staggered back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed beside Max, wrapping his long limbs around him and finally the black mist left his body and he was left laying there, eyes wide and body completely numb. He began to cry silently, simply letting the tears slide down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and waited to see reunite with Max.

 

_I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first maxpres fic is this dark. I'm shook. Leave comments/kudos and let me know what you think about this! <3


End file.
